Little Miss Angel
by recalcitrance
Summary: Hari itu, Uchiha Sasuke kecil akhirnya mengerti arti dari kata "benci", jauh lebih dalam daripada orang-orang dewasa lainnya. / "Siapa... kau?" / "Haruno Sakura... malaikat." / Manusia itu menyentuhnya. Tidak, tidak boleh seperti ini. Ia bisa berakhir jauh lebih hina daripada pendahulu-pendahulunya. / AU, warnings inside! Read and review?


Haruno Sakura adalah seorang malaikat.

Di umur yang ke-243 tahun, malaikat anggun ini tentu sudah terlalu banyak melihat kehidupan penuh drama para manusia—yang tak diayal pasti berakar pada emosi-emosi hiperbolis mereka yang tak terkendalikan. Segala jenis romansa yang menyakitkan hati, penyiksaan fisik, bahkan pembunuhan; sebut saja, malaikat ini sudah melihat semuanya.

Ah, merepotkan. Bukan sekali dua kali ia melihat malaikat lain ikut turun meredakan konflik-konflik tersebut; hasilnya, mereka hanya berakhir hina, dihukum Tuhan, dan tidak disyukuri keberadaannya. Namun Sakura berbeda. Malaikat ini tidak berniat untuk mengulangi kesalahan teman-temannya. _No thanks_ , Sakura tidak pernah berhasrat untuk ikut campur urusan mereka.

Yah, setidaknya, sampai beberapa tahun yang lalu, sebelum ia melihat manusia itu.

Untuk makhluk yang satu itu, mungkin malaikat ini sanggup berakhir hina seperti malaikat-malaikat lain sebelumnya. Mungkin.

Siapa namanya? Ah, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

 _[Warning: AU, Rated M for (suspenseful) killing, (potentially) lemon, and foul language. Romance/Suspense/Fantasy]_

 _._

 _._

 _"In the confusion we stay with each other, happy to be together, without uttering a single word."_

—Walt Whitman

.

 **Little Miss Angel**

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan yang tanpa basa-basi dari partner kerja sekaligus mantan saudara satu pantinya, Uzumaki Naruto, membuat Uchiha Sasuke lagi-lagi harus mendecih keras seraya menghela napas panjang. "Bagaimana apanya?" dengusnya setengah hati, jelas-jelas tidak tertarik akan arah kelanjutan pembicaraan ini.

"Uchiha Itachi! Kakakmu! Jangan pura-pura lupa, deh, dengan... apa sebutanmu?" Lelaki berrambut pirang _spike_ itu mengambil jeda, mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di atas meja konter seolah sedang berpikir keras, sebelum melanjutkan, "oh, 'balas dendam demi kebangkitan Uchiha'? Kau, kan, sangat terobsesi pada hal itu. Bahkan karena itu kau menyeret-nyeretku di bisnis terkutuk ini."

"Entahlah," singkat Uchiha bungsu ini. "Sekarang dia sudah tidak berarti lagi buatku."

Yang menjadi lawan bicara mengernyitkan alisnya dalam. "Apa maksudmu 'entahlah'? Jangan bercanda, deh. Kau tidak pernah lucu, tahu?"

"Naruto, tidak usah lagi bicarakan..."

"Sasuke _teme_! Kau sudah mabuk, hah? Baru setengah gelas, padahal. Lemah." Naruto terkikik geli, jelas-jelas menganggap Uchiha di depannya sedang melontarkan lelucon tidak masuk akal. Perubahan lelaki ini terlalu drastis untuk ia ladeni dengan serius. Tentu, pikir Naruto, Sasuke yang sangat serius pasti bisa saja bercanda sekali-sekali. "Kalau sudah mabuk—"

"Uchiha Itachi kita lupakan saja," sela Sasuke pelan. Wajahnya ditundukkan hingga rambut panjangnya menutupi mata, ekspresinya tidak terbaca.

"Sasuke, kau benar-benar mabuk." Jelas-jelas tidak peduli, Naruto tertawa pelan, kemudian mengerling ke arah sekumpulan wanita berpakaian minim yang sedang menari mengikuti alunan musik di belakangnya. Ah, sayang kalau dilewatkan. Di _club_ malam seperti ini, justru hiburan macam itu yang ia cari. Pria dewasa yang sudah terpancing birahinya tersebut pun berpaling ke arah sahabatnya, "Sasuke, kau istirahat dulu saja di sini, aku baru lihat ada cewek seksi..."

"Naruto, kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana?!" sergah Sasuke tiba-tiba, menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto yang hendak bangkit. Nada bicaranya tinggi, membentak. Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya sekali lagi, tampak sangat tidak mengerti. Perubahan gelagat sahabatnya ini sudah terlalu keterlaluan untuk sekadar lelucon.

"Aku tidak mabuk, aku sadar, aku tahu apa yang aku katakan!" lanjut Sasuke, masih dengan nada bicara yang sama. "Aku tidak tertarik lagi dengan Uchiha Itachi."

"Sasuke kau gila?!" Naruto membentak tidak kalah keras, tidak habis pikir. "Kau lupa? Kita sudah menghabiskan bertahun-tahun untuk mencari kakakmu itu. Besok kita berangkat, titik. Dan aku tidak mau dengar apapun lagi."

"Lupakan saja."

Semua warga Konohagakure tahu, Uchiha Sasuke adalah keturunan terakhir di marganya, marga Uchiha. Semuanya terjadi 18 tahun lalu, ketika sang kakak tersayang, Uchiha Itachi, tiba-tiba saja menjadi gila, membunuh semua keluarganya—ayah, ibu, kakek, sepupu—semua, kecuali Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki itu, yang saat itu masih berumur 8 tahun, tidak pernah mengerti alasan di balik itu semua. Semuanya terlalu buram untuk dipahami Sasuke kecil—mengapa kakaknya membunuh, mengapa hanya dirinya yang ditinggalkan, mengapa harus hidupnya yang diputar 180 derajat?

Tumbuh dengan kasih sayang yang melimpah, tidak ada yang bocah ini sayangkan kepergiannya lebih dari keluarganya sendiri. Hari itu, Uchiha Sasuke kecil akhirnya mengerti arti dari kata "benci", jauh lebih dalam daripada orang-orang dewasa lainnya. Mungkin ia belum mengerti bagaimana, tapi yang bocah ini tahu, ia hanya ingin membunuh kakak khianatnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Setelah ditinggalkan sebatang kara, Sasuke lantas diasuh oleh suatu panti asuhan khusus lelaki di sudut desa. Sebagai satu-satunya panti asuhan yang ada di desa tersebut, ternyata keadaan fisiknya cukup mengenaskan. Lantai kayu yang sudah reyot, atap bocor, langit-langit yang sudah termakan rayap—sebut saja. Seolah-olah memberikan kesan bahwa panti ini tidak pernah diberikan perhatian oleh pemerintah—yang mana, bertahun-tahun setelahnya, Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah mengerti kondisi sosial dan politik desa Konohagakure tersebut menganggap mungkin benar itu adanya. Meski begitu, suasananya hangat, Sasuke merasa diterima.

Termasuk Sasuke, hanya ada 11 lelaki dan sepasang pengasuh suami istri—yang kemudian dipanggil "Mam" dan "Pap" oleh anak-anak asuhnya—di panti kecil usang tersebut. Di tempat itulah ia mengenal Uzumaki Naruto, seorang teman sebaya yang ternyata tidak memiliki nasib lebih baik dari dirinya sendiri. Di tempat itu, ia dan Naruto mulai bertukar cerita tentang ketidakadilan yang menimpa mereka; tentang ideologi gila Sasuke yang terobsesi akan pembunuhan kakaknya, tentang kebencian Naruto akan orang-orang di luar panti yang selalu menolaknya.

"Oy, oy! Kalau aku bicara, dengarkan bisa tidak, sih."

Satu keplakan di tengkuk oleh sahabat Uzumakinya sukses membuat lelaki berrambut hitam kebiruan tersebut kembali ke kenyataan.

"Aku bilang, lalu sembilan tahun terakhir ini apa artinya untukmu? Kita sudah terlanjur di sini, tidak bisa kembali lagi. Konohagakure tidak akan hancur dengan sendirinya, kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menarik napas, dalam, kemudian menyesap tegukan terakhir _scotch_ dari _shot glass_ -nya. "Aku sudah muak, jangan dibahas lagi," ujarnya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan meja konter di sudut _club_ malam tersebut, hendak mencari udara segar di luar.

"Gila," tebas Naruto, ikut bangkit dan mengejar Sasuke. "Kau kenapa, sih, tiba-tiba?! Kalau ada sesuatu, ceritakan padaku, Sasuke!"

Perubahan drastis dari sahabat terbaiknya itu tak pelak membuat Naruto tidak habis pikir. Baru seminggu lalu mereka akhirnya menemukan titik terang keberadaan Uchiha Itachi, mereka sudah bersepakat untuk "mengunjunginya" tepat esok hari. Perubahan Sasuke ini terlalu drastis, terlalu konyol. Apa mungkin karena Sasuke sudah tidak ingin membunuh orang lagi, ingin bertaubat? Ah—tidak mungkin, sergah Naruto terhadap pemikirannya sendiri, baru kemarin mereka membunuh orang, dan Sasuke tampak tidak ragu-ragu sama sekali.

Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir sebagai pembunuh bayaran yang tidak pernah sepi _job_ , mungkin Uchiha yang satu ini memiliki titik jenuh, simpul Naruto.

Sejak sembilan tahun yang lalu, tepat setelah keluar dari panti, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke, dengan membawa ideologi dan kebenciannya masing-masing, perlahan tapi pasti menjadi pasangan pembunuh bayaran yang cukup elit dan terkenal di kalangan para mafia.

Sesungguhnya, lingkungan panti yang hangat dan sangat berkeluarga telah sedikit banyak mengubah pemikiran-pemikiran gelap Naruto dan, ia yakin, pun halnya Sasuke. Mam, Pap, dan saudara-saudara mareka sangat menerima mereka, menerima latar belakang mereka yang notabene terlalu _overwhelming_ bagi orang lain. Naruto, anak berpenyakit genetik yang dibuang oleh ibu dan ayah kandungnya dan diasingi oleh warga sekitar karena takut tertular, serta Sasuke, yang sebatang kara, sangat bersyukur akan kehidupan panti yang sangat menerima kelemahan mereka.

Setidaknya, sampai pada suatu hari, tepat seminggu setelah ulangtahun ke-18 Naruto, bangunan panti—atau lebih tepatnya gubuk panti—terbakar hebat, menghanguskan Mam, Pap, serta sembilan saudara mereka yang lain. Saat itu, Sasuke dan Naruto, sebagai anak yang tertua, tengah berada di luar untuk mencari pekerjaan demi membantu Mam dan Pap yang sudah mulai menua. Ketika mereka kembali, semuanya sudah terlambat.

Malang, malang sekali.

Beberapa investigasi mandiri kemudian, mereka langsung mengerti siapa dalang di balik pembumihangusan keluarga baru mereka: pemerintah Konohagakure. Pemerintah yang tidak lagi mau ambil pusing untuk membiayai 11 anak yatim piatu dan sepasang suami-istri tua, pemerintah fasis yang hanya memikirkan pelebaran kekuasaan dan konfliknya dengan daerah lain, pemerintahan jahanam yang dipenuhi oleh politik-politik busuk. Mereka yang dengan mudahnya menutupi aksi-aksi keji demi memberi makan perut-perut mereka yang gendut.

Hari-hari setelah insiden itu, Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bisa terkapar lemas, menangisi nasib mereka yang lagi-lagi penuh dengan ketidakadilan. Hari demi hari itu berlalu, penuh dengan rasa sakit psikologis yang amat sangat—pengkhianatan, kesepian, kehampaan—hingga mereka sudah tidak lagi mau mengenali sifat kemanusiaan mereka. Yang mereka tahu, kebencian yang sudah lama mereka kubur itu lahir kembali.

Oh, _sweet revenge_.

Waktu bergulir, dan kini mereka sudah menjadi pembunuh bayaran yang handal, tentu dengan satu visi yang jelas: membalaskan dendam masing-masing. Itachi dan Konohagakure.

Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir, sejak hari itu mereka tidak pernah berhenti membunuh. Tidak sulit untuk menjadi jenuh kalau kau melakukan pekerjaan yang sama selama sembilan tahun berturut-turut, bukan?

Ya, pasti jenuh, pikir Naruto. Sasuke tidak mungkin kabur dari rencana yang sudah susah-susah mereka bangun bertahun-tahun belakangan ini.

"Sasuke, aku tahu kau lelah." Naruto, yang kini sudah berjalan di samping Sasuke, akhirnya memecah keheningan. "Kita istirahat dulu, tidak apa-apa, tidak ada membunuh untuk beberapa hari. Tapi jangan pernah berpikir untuk menyerah, Sasuke, atau aku sendiri yang akan menyeret bokongmu kembali. Kau kenal aku, kan?"

Sasuke diam, tidak berniat menjawab lelaki di sampingnya tersebut. Pasalnya, ia sendiri pun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Lelah membunuh? Tidak mungkin. Saat ini dia bisa dengan mudah membunuh siapapun yang ditugaskan untuknya tanpa merasa bersalah, toh itu pekerjaannya, dan dia sangat handal dalam hal ini. Lalu apa?

Ingatannya pun terlempar kembali kepada mimpi-mimpi yang selama seminggu ini selalu datang kepadanya setiap malam. Sasuke adalah pria yang sangat logis, seharusnya ia tidak perlu memikirkan sekadar bunga tidur itu sampai sedalam ini. Ia tidak pernah percaya tentang dunia spiritual, alam gaib, konsep surga-neraka, iblis, malaikat, atau apapun itu—tidak setelah pembunuhan demi pembunuhan yang telah ia saksikan dan lakukan sendiri. Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah ambil pusing akan hal-hal selain pembalasan dendam sebelum ini. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba mimpi itu...

Dan wanita berrambut merah muda yang selalu datang di mimpinya, yang selalu meyakinkannya untuk kembali ke jalan yang benar...

"Hey!"

Satu lagi keplakan dari Uzumaki Naruto, kali ini di belakang punggungnya, menghentakkan Sasuke ke kenyataan. Sasuke akui sendiri, akhir-akhir ini ia memang entah mengapa semakin sering berpikir yang tidak-tidak dan itu membuatnya sangat tidak fokus, sangat tidak dirinya sekali.

"Sasuke, kau akhir-akhir ini banyak pikiran sekali. Ada apa?"

Uchiha bungsu itu terdiam, cukup lama, sebelum kemudian balik bertanya, "kau percaya ada... makhluk gaib?"

Sungguh, seharusnya Sasuke tidak menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh tersebut. Karena tepat satu detik kemudian, Naruto mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak, keras sekali sampai mungkin terdengar sampai ujung jalan—untungnya saat itu pukul dua malam, dan jalanan Konohagakure itu sangat sepi dari manusia.

Lelaki pirang itu tiba-tiba saja menghentikan tawanya, kemudian berkata, "jangan-jangan ternyata... kau tidak mau membunuh Itachi karena takut masuk neraka, ya?" Kemudian tertawa lagi, lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke mendengus. Tentu tidak, bodoh, ujarnya dalam hati, kalaupun ada neraka, mereka sudah pasti akan masuk ke dalam sana apapun yang mereka lakukan, tidak perlu menahan diri untuk tidak membunuh satu orang lagi.

Ini gila, Sasuke mengakui, sangat gila dan sangat tidak seperti dirinya. Tapi kegamangan ini semuanya karena mimpi-mimpi itu... dan wanita berrambut merah muda yang turut muncul di dalamnya—seperti wanita di ujung jalan itu.

Tunggu, wanita merah muda di ujung jalan itu tampak sangat familier?

"Heh, _dobe_ Naruto," sergah Sasuke kemudian, suaranya tajam, sukses menghentikan gelak tawa Naruto yang menyebalkan. "Kau lihat gadis itu? Di ujung sana, yang memakai _dress_ merah dan berrambut merah muda..."

"Hah, mana?"

"Yang sedang berjalan ke arah kita, pakai _dress_ selutut..."

Naruto menoleh ke arah temannya, menyipitkan kedua matanya curiga. "Tidak ada, _Teme_. Aku mulai berpikir kau benar-benar mabuk."

 _Tidak mungkin_ , pikir Sasuke. Wanita itu di sana, Sasuke bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Kini jarak mereka hanya sekitar lima meter dan Sasuke dapat dengan jelas melihat fitur mukanya: matanya yang hijau cerah, garis mukanya yang sangat halus dan memberi kesan sejuk—seolah tidak pernah merasa sedih seumur hidupnya, bibir ranumnya yang terkulum membentuk senyuman tipis.

 _Familier_ , meskipun ia jelas tidak pernah mengenal wanita itu di kehidupannya. Detik itu juga, Sasuke tahu, gadis inilah yang selalu muncul di bunga tidurnya.

"Hei, Nona!" Sasuke memanggil wanita berpakaian merah tersebut, yang kemudian langsung disambut oleh raut muka terkejut oleh baik wanita tersebut maupun Naruto yang berada di sampingnya. Wanita itu berhenti, tampak sangat bingung dan terkejut setengah mati.

"Siapa... kau?" Sasuke bertanya hati-hati

Jeda beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian wanita tersebut membuka mulutnya. "EEEHHH? Kau bisa melihatku?"

 _Suara itu terlalu familier_. Dugaan lelaki bermata hitam legam itu benar. Wanita itu adalah wanita yang berada di mimpinya. Berribu pertanyaan kini mulai membanjiri otaknya—tentang mimpi yang tiba-tiba saja ia alami enam hari berturut-turut belakangan, tentang identitas wanita itu, tentang perubahan drastis dalam dirinya yang bahkan tidak bisa ia jelaskan sendiri.

Uchiha Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, sementara Naruto sibuk mengangguk-ngangguk seolah membenarkan pikirannya sendiri. "Kau jelas-jelas mabuk berat, Sasuke, sampai ngomong sendiri segala," ujarnya pelan, yang kemudian langsung diabaikan lawan bicaranya.

"Apa maksudmu? Seharusnya aku tidak bisa melihatmu?" Sasuke balik bertanya, pelan, jelas-jelas penuh kecurigaan, rasa penasaran, dan kehati-hatian bercampur menjadi satu. Meski begitu, entah kenapa ia tidak tampak terlalu terkejut, seakan-akan dalam alam bawah sadarnya, ia mengerti cepat atau lambat ia akan bertemu dengan wanita-dalam-mimpi itu.

"A-aku..." Wanita itu membuka mulutnya, terbata-bata. "Kenapa kamu bisa m-melihatku?"

"Siapa kau?" tampis Sasuke langsung ke intinya.

Wanita itu terdiam, membatu di sekitar jarak satu meter di depan Sasuke. Matanya membelalak lebar, bibirnya terbuka setengah, ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar melukiskan keterkejutan luar biasa. Tangan wanita itu, meskipun sudah ditangkupkan di depan perut bagian bawahnya, tampak bergetar lumayan hebat. Lelaki berrambut _raven_ di depannya semakin penasaran, lelaki itu butuh penjelasan.

"Kau tahu siapa aku?" Lagi-lagi, lelaki itu menohok wanita di depannya dengan pertanyaan yang tanpa basa-basi langsung menjurus.

Wanita itu tampak ragu awalnya, sebelum kemudian menjawab dengan menundukkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu. "Uchiha S-Sasuke- _kun_."

Kali ini, giliran tangan Sasuke yang mulai berkeringat. Ia butuh penjelasan, ia butuh mendengar wanita itu. Wanita yang seenaknya mampir dan mengubah alur kehidupannya, wanita yang membuatnya gamang _hanya lewat mimpi_. _Siapa dia?_ Sasuke merasakan aliran adrenalin di sekujur tubuhnya, pupilnya melebar, jantungnya berdegup sedikit terlalu cepat.

"Kau," ujar Sasuke akhirnya di sela-sela tenggorokannya yang tercekat, suaranya bergetar, namun ia tidak peduli. "Ikut aku."

Mata wanita itu membulat, ia mengeluarkan suara pelan yang sedikit terdengar seperti tikus mencicit. Kaget, terkejut, sudah jelas. Tangannya semakin mendingin, ia rasanya ingin menangis. Tidak, tidak boleh seperti ini. Tuhan akan menghukumnya, ia bisa berakhir jauh lebih hina daripada pendahulu-pendahulunya yang turun dan ikut campur urusan manusia. _Ah_ , seharusnya ia berpikir seribu kali sebelum melakukan hal ini. Ia bodoh, sangat bodoh. Seharusnya ia adalah malaikat dewasa, kenapa ia bisa melakukan keputusan bodoh seperti ini?

Apa yang terjadi? Malaikat-malaikat sebelumnya belum pernah menghadapi hal semacam ini, kan?

Sekarang ia sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi. _Tuhan, maafkan hambamu..._

Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangannya, pegangannya kuat, jelas wanita itu tidak bisa lagi mengelak dan kabur sesuka hati.

Bersamaan dengan disentuhnya malaikat itu, mata biru Naruto akhirnya dapat melihat dengan jelas lawan bicara Sasuke... yang tiba-tiba saja muncul secara ajaib dari ruang kosong. Tunggu—apa, muncul tiba-tiba? Apa yang terjadi? Lelaki pirang itu menatap wanita di depannya dengan pandangan horor, rahang bawahnya jatuh, mulutnya terbuka lebar, tangannya yang tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin menggosok-gosok matanya berkali-kali—dan wanita itu tidak juga menghilang. Ini bukan bayangan Naruto, wanita itu benar-benar...

Cuma ada satu penjelasan, pikir Naruto ngeri. "H-H-H-HANTU!?"

Sasuke mendecih. Tentu saja, temannya yang bodoh ini akan selalu bertingkah bodoh apapun situasi kondisi di sekitarnya. Lelaki itu tidak peduli, matanya kembali terfokus pada wanita di depannya, yang masih terlihat sangat—takut? Terkejut? Bersalah? Entahlah, Sasuke tidak dapat membaca ekspresi wajahnya yang terlalu ditundukkan. "Siapa kau?" Tanyanya lagi, mengulang pertanyaan besar yang menghantuinya sejak ia pertama kali melihat wanita tersebut.

Wanita itu menarik napas dalam sebelum menjawab. "H-Haruno S-Sakura."

"Ikut aku."

.

.

 **Malam sebelumnya.**

 _Musim semi. Uchiha Sasuke kini sedang berada di tengah-tengah suatu persimpangan jalan, permukaan aspalnya dipenuhi oleh kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura yang jatuh khas musim semi. Di kanan-kiri jalan tersebut, pohon Sakura yang mulai meranggas bunganya memenuhi pemandangan Sasuke._

 _Anehnya, ia tahu ini mimpi. Selalu sama, ini sudah terjadi yang ke-enam kalinya. Ia akan berdiri di persimpangan jalan, merasa gamang dalam memilih kanan atau kiri, kemudian datang suara seorang wanita dari arah—_

" _Bertemu lagi, Sasuke-kun."_

— _atas, tepatnya dari ranting pohon Sakura yang tepat berada di kanan Sasuke. Benar, ini mimpi yang sama. Kemudian wanita bermahkotakan helaian rambut merah muda sebahu itu akan melompat turun dari ranting pijakannya untuk berdiri di samping Uchiha bungsu tersebut._

" _Bagaimana, Sasuke-kun? Masih belum bisa memilih?" Lagi-lagi, wanita itu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama seperti mimpi-mimpi sebelumnya._

 _Lima kali sebelumnya, ia selalu memilih arah kiri. Entah karena dorongan apa, meskipun penampakan fisik jalan di kanan dan kirinya yang sama persis, tanpa dikomando, ia selalu memilih untuk belok kiri—Sasuke simpulkan, hal itu bisa jadi adalah kehendak alam bawah sadarnya. Lima kali ia memilih jalan itu dan lima kali pula ia tiba-tiba tersengat cahaya matahari yang sangat panas, lalu sekonyong-konyong saja terbakar. Di saat itu, di dunia nyata, biasanya ia akan langsung terbangun dengan keringat dingin, seolah-olah baru saja lolos dari mimpi terburuk._

 _Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir. Apa ini yang dinamakan_ lucid dream? _Jenis mimpi yang di dalamnya kita sadar penuh kalau kita sedang bermimpi dan bisa mengambil kendali akan mimpi tersebut—tidak, ini bukan saat yang tempat untuk memikirkan hal konyol seperti itu._

" _Hm, Sasuke-_ kun _?" Wanita itu menyela keheningan, masih dengan senyum simpul tipis yang selalu ia kenakan._

 _Kali ini, lelaki tersebut akan berpikir._

" _Mengapa aku harus memilih?"_

" _Hmm, baru pertama kali kau mau bicara padaku, Sasuke-_ kun _, aku tersanjung," wanita itu terkekeh kecil. Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Yah, jawabanku sesimpel karena hidup itu penuh dengan pilihan. Iya, kan?"_

"Thanks, Ms. Obvious," _sergah Sasuke sarkastik._

 _Lagi, wanita itu terkekeh, kali ini dengan semburat merah di pipinya. "Kanan atau kiri?"_

 _Sasuke mendecih. "Hentikan omong kosong ini."_

 _Wanita itu menarik napas, yang kemudian ia embuskan dalam bentuk sebuah senyuman. Ia berjalan satu langkah, menarik dirinya mendekati pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Jari-jari lentiknya mendesir kulit pipi lelaki di depannya sebelum berkata lagi, "mau tidak mau kau harus memilih, Sasuke-_ kun. _Hidup atau mati?"_

 _Uchiha Sasuke jelas sudah tidak sabar dengan wanita di depannya. Terlalu bertele-tele, tidak berkonteks, aneh. Ia mungkin akan memilih untuk belok kiri lagi, ia sudah tidak peduli. Pemuda bermata hitam legam ini hendak mundur satu langkah, sebelum wanita di depannya dengan sigap melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke. Belum sempat Sasuke mengutarakan ketidaknyamannya, wanita itu sudah serta-merta berbisik di telinganya, "kenapa mengikuti kebencianmu, Sasuke-_ kun? _Kenapa ingin balas dendam? Setelah balas dendam, kau hanya tinggal cangkang kosong tidak berarti. Kau akan mati meski kau bernapas. Kenapa?"_

" _Bukan urusanmu," sergah Sasuke pelan, kali ini berniat melepaskan pelukan wanita tersebut, namun ternyata wanita itu lebih kuat daripada yang ia kira._

" _Aku mengerti, Sasuke-_ kun _," lanjut wanita itu lagi. "Aku tahu tentang keluargamu. Tentang Itachi, tentang panti—dengarkan dulu—aku tahu, aku mengerti, aku selalu mengawasimu. Tapi balas dendam tidak akan memberikan kebahagian bagimu, dan juga bagiku. Ketika kau mulai meninggalkan kebencian itu, aku janji akan memberikanmu kehidupan yang jauh lebih membahagiakan, Sasuke-_ kun _. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia, aku janji, aku bisa memenuhi itu. Aku akan memberikanmu cinta yang jauh lebih besar daripada yang pernah kamu rasakan sebelumnya. Sasuke-_ kun _, tolong pikirkan..."_

" _Kau benar-benar... menyebalkan."_

 _Wanita itu memeluk Sasuke lebih erat daripada sebelumnya. "Izinkan aku membantumu, Sasuke_ -kun.. _."_

 _Pemuda ini benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi. Potongan-potongan kenangan yang sudah dikuburnya dalam-dalam kembali bermunculan—ketika kakaknya membunuh semua keluarganya, gambaran rumah pantinya yang dilalap hangus oleh api membara. Perempuan ini pikir dia siapa? Apa yang perempuan ini mengerti dari kehidupannya? Tangannya mengepal, penuh amarah yang telah susah-susah dibendungnya sejak sembilan tahun silam. "Kau pikir kau mengerti apa, hah?!" Sasuke membentak sedikit lebih keras daripada seharusnya, namun ia tetap melanjutkan. "Kau pikir kau siapa, bisa mengatur-ngatur hidupku sedemikian rupa?! Kau Tuhan? Atau malaikat?! Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa kau. Diam saja, perempuan!"_

 _Dan tepat saat itu juga Sasuke merasakan ada bulir-bulir air mata yang jatuh membasahi area bahunya. "Tolong... kembalilah. Aku akan membahagiakanmu. Aku akan terus melindungimu."_

 _Angin tiba-tiba saja berembus keras, sisa-sisa kelopak bunga Sakura yang menggantung di ranting-rantingnya pun ikut gugur terbawa arus, menghujani Sasuke dan wanita berrambut merah muda di depannya. Sasuke tidak mengerti, siapa perempuan ini?_

 _Lebih dari rasa kebingungan Sasuke, ternyata aliran udara ini menjadi sangat kuat, kelopak-kelopak Sakura yang berguguran di sekitarnya pun berterbangan di udara—tidak, angin ini terlalu kuat, Sasuke dapat merasakan angin tersebut menggores kulitnya cukup dalam. Ia harus pergi dari sini, tetapi wanita di depannya tidak juga melepaskan pelukannya, dan bukannya Sasuke dapat dengan mudah lepas begitu saja, ia tahu wanita itu lebih kuat dari manusia pada umumnya. Apa yang terjadi? Apa wanita ini yang menyebabkan angin ganas itu tiba-tiba muncul?_

" _Sasuke-_ kun _." Suaranya tercekat, di tengah keributan kelopak Sakura dan darah Sasuke yang terus memercik dari goresannya, wanita itu masih menangis._

" _Siapa kau?"_

" _Haruno..."_

Haru... no— _musim semi?_

 _Detik itu juga, Sasuke dapat merasakan penglihatannya tiba-tiba padam. Tidak ada matahari yang menyengat, tidak ada api yang membakar, hanya ada kelopak bunga yang berterbangan dan kesadaran yang tiba-tiba menghilang—kemudian ia tahu, mimpi malam ini sudah berakhir._

.

.

Detik Haruno Sakura menyadari bahwa Uchiha Sasuke dapat melihatnya, ia tahu mengelak sudah terlambat. Kini mereka sudah berada di depan tempat tinggal duo pembunuh bayaran yang berada di depannya—Sakura tahu itu karena sudah bertahun-tahun ia mengikuti aktivitas Sasuke sehari-hari.

Rumah itu tampak sederhana, terlalu sederhana bahkan, tipikal rumah para bujangan yang terlalu cuek untuk memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan _homey_. Rumah itu tidak terlalu besar, namun tidak juga terlalu kecil. Pagar berwarna hitam yang melindungi rumah bercat putih tersebut langsung menghadap garasi, dua mobil masing-masing berwarna hitam dan silver metalik terparkir pada _driveway_ -nya. Di sisi kanan, terdapat tanah kosong berrumput berukuran 2x3 meter yang, yah, Sakura akui, memang cukup berantakan untuk tipikal rumah dua bujangan. Pintu masuk rumahnya berada di balik taman kecil itu.

Uchiha Sasuke membuka pintu di depannya tersebut, memperlihatkan keadaan ruang tamu kediamannya yang hanya diisi oleh satu buah sofa panjang, dua _individual_ sofa berbahan kulit, serta satu buah meja. Asbak rokok dan beberapa botol bir yang sudah kosong menutupi permukaan meja tersebut. Bau alkohol langsung menguar di udara. Dindingnya putih, sepi, tidak diberi dekorasi apapun.

Sasuke menghenyakkan dirinya pada salah satu sofa berbahan kulit. "Duduk," perintah lelaki itu, singkat, tentu kepada satu-satunya wanita di ruangan tersebut. Sakura serta merta duduk pada bagian tengah sofa panjang, tepat di depan Sasuke yang kini tengah menelitinya dari atas sampai bawah. Temannya yang berambut pirang—ah, Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura selalu melupakan nama itu—berdiri di samping sofa yang Sasuke duduki, turut meneliti baik dirinya maupun Sasuke.

Jujur, Sakura sudah pasrah. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan. Terlepas dari segala amarah Tuhan yang mungkin harus ia hadapi nanti, terlepas dari masa depannya yang mungkin akan hancur lebur begitu saja, belum lagi nasibnya yang kini menjadi jauh lebih hina daripada malaikat-malaikat pendahulunya—malaikat ini tahu, tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia perbuat untuk keluar dari situasi rumit ini. Semua sudah terjadi.

Meski begitu, bohong namanya kalau Sakura sama sekali tidak merasa senang dengan pertemuan yang sangat mengejutkan ini. Sejak hari itu, selama bertahun-tahun ia telah mengikuti pemuda Uchiha ini, melihat gerak-geriknya, perkembangannya sebagai manusia. Malaikat ini belum mengerti apa itu cinta, tapi kalau bisa dibilang, malaikat ini tertarik—ah, coret itu, malaikat ini terobsesi dengan lelaki di depannya. Pemuda yang malang dan penuh kebencian; betapa Sakura ingin mendampingi dan memeluknya.

 _Well,_ mungkin sebenarnya ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk keluar dari situasi rumit ini, dan ia butuh kooperasi dari dua pemuda berrambut hitam dan pirang di depannya ini.

Namun tetap, berribu pertanyaan di kepalanya kini menuntut untuk dipertanyakan. _Mengapa lelaki ini dapat melihat Sakura?_ Tapi belum, belum saatnya. Sakura tahu, menantang Sasuke yang sedang penuh emosi sama saja dengan menggali liang kuburnya sendiri. Ia sudah mengikuti manusia itu terlalu lama, sudah mengerti karakternya terlalu dalam.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura membaca wajahnya, ekspresinya datar, nada bicaranya cepat dan lugas, rahangnya mengeras—lelaki itu sudah tidak sabar, meskipun berusaha untuk tidak terlalu menunjukkannya.

"Haruno Sakura," ujar malaikat itu singkat.

"Aku tahu. Tapi _siapa?"_ Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya. Ah, lelaki ini bukan menanyakan namanya, ia menanyakan identitasnya. Tidak ada lagi untungnya untuk berbohong lebih jauh, sudah terlambat, ia tidak bisa lagi mengelak.

"Malaikat," Sakura menjawab, yang mana, sesuai dugaannya, disambut oleh kernyitan alis duo pemuda lawan bicaranya tersebut. Satu detik kemudian, mata Naruto langsung membulat, seolah telah menyadari sesuatu, kemudian menyahut heboh, "benar, Sasuke! Sudah kubilang dia hantu! Tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di depan kita! Kita harus cepat-cepat panggil pastor—"

Sasuke menyela. "Jangan bicara omong kosong," Sakura tahu kata-kata ini ditujukan untuknya, mata beriris hitam legam lelaki itu menatap tajam matanya sendiri.

"Aku tidak berbohong." Jeda sebentar. Sakura meneliti Sasuke yang masih tampak tidak percaya—atau tidak mau percaya, lebih tepatnya. Ia harus meyakinkan pemuda itu. "Kau tahu itu, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku berkata yang sejujurnya. Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura tepat di mata, seolah menelanjanginya, mencari-cari secercah dusta yang dapat terpancar dari iris berwarna _emerald_ itu. "Buktikan," ujarnya kemudian.

"Aku berkata jujur karena aku butuh bantuanmu."

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Penjelasan perempuan di depannya ini sangat gila, sangat tidak masuk akal. Bantuan apa? Dan terlebih, malaikat? Sasuke sudah tidak percaya dengan dongeng-dongeng pengantar tidur itu. Kalau ada malaikat, pasti ada yang namanya Tuhan, dan jika ada Tuhan, seharusnya hidupnya tidak dipenuhi oleh kesialan bertubi-tubi dan ketidakadilan yang sangat konyol. Sudah lama ia merasa skeptis dengan keberadaan Yang Maha Agung itu. Ia tidak akan percaya pada omong kosong ini lagi.

Meski begitu, di sisi lain, Sasuke berpikir, pertemuan mereka juga tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan nalar biasa—dan ini nyata. Sakura yang berada di depannya adalah wanita yang sama yang selalu muncul di mimpinya beberapa hari belakangan. Mimpi-mimpi yang mengobrak-abrik baik alam sadar dan bawah sadarnya. Jenis mimpi yang terlalu abnormal untuk menjadi nyata.

"Sasuke, sepertinya perempuan ini berkata jujur," Naruto telah berpaling untuk membisik ke arah Sasuke, membuyarkan lamunan pemuda itu lagi. "Saat kau bicara dengannya, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihat dia. Aku kira kau benar-benar mabuk. Tapi tiba-tiba dia muncul—begitu saja! Dari ruang kosong! Gila. Pasti dia malaikat, Sasuke. Lagipula hantu tidak ada yang secantik ini."

Sasuke mendengus, namun diam-diam setuju dengan komentar teman pirangnya ini. Ini gila, aneh, abnormal, tapi tidak ada penjelasan logis lain yang dapat Sasuke pikirkan.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan tentang mimpi-mimpi itu," sahut Sasuke akhirnya, memutuskan untuk mengikuti arah permainan Haruno Sakura. "Jelaskan mengapa tadi kau tidak bisa dilihat Naruto. Jelaskan identitasmu, semuanya."

Pupil Sakura tiba-tiba bergerak ke arah kanan dan kiri, tampak bingung dengan interogasi yang tiba-tiba ini. "Aku... tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana." Malaikat itu meringis pelan.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

* * *

Yap, selesai juga :D akhirnya bikin fic berkonteks wkwk

Belum terlalu menyorot kehidupan pembunuh bayaran SasuNaru (aka adegan membunuh ku so excited kyak), tunggu chapter depan~

Okay, mind to review? Segala masukan diterima~


End file.
